Best Friend
by Rosella6199
Summary: Another song-fic! XD Plot: Natsu and Lucy have been friends since elementary school, both had developed feelings for each other but were too scared or nervous to confess. One day, Natsu decides that it's time to tell her, with the help of his friends, will he be able to make it amazing or will it crash and burn? One-shot


**Author's note: Sorry for everyone who are reading my other stories! The chapters were all delayed, so since I have time now, I'll write a one-shot for all of you! Sorry, but I'm still working on my other chapters so if this is rushed, sorry! The song in this is called 'Best Friend' -Jason Chen... BTW: i was in a rush, so it wasn't Beta-Read or checked over...**

**...**

I woke up as the sunlight penetrated my window and reached my eyes. I stretched my arms, literally jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom and did all my bathroom rituals(brushing my teeth, combing my hair, etc...).

I walked out, laid my uniform on my messed up bed and went to dry off my hair. After doing that, I changed into my uniform. A white dress shirt, red tie, black skirt and a grey cardigan were displayed on my bed. While cleaning my bed, I stuffed a piece of bread into my mouth, chewing as I cleaned the make shift bed. One glance at the clock, i could tell I was going to be late, again. I grabbed my bag and a bottle of milk and ran out of my door, locking it and ran to school.

I stepped into the gates and glanced to my watch, right on time. "Phew! I couldn't believe I made it!" I shouted to no one in particular but someone did reply.

"I'm surprised too, Luce!" A man with spiky pink hair came out from the dark. _'Natsu!' _natsu was my friend ever since I joined the school, in the elementary section.

"Natsu! Why were-" I was interrupted by a very familiar voice, I turned to see Natsu sweating and shaking.. _'Erza...'_

"How many times do I have to remind you to wear your uniform properly, don't leave your tie loose like that, button up ALL of your buttons and lift up your pants!" Erza, our first female student council president, yelled. "Oh, hi, Lucy!" she greeted me, I felt really bad for Natsu.

"Hello, Erza. A-ah! L-look at the time, I have to get my books, see ya'!" I mouthed a 'sorry', then rushed off, trying not to anger Erza, the Titania.

I ran through the crowd of people in the hallways and reached my locker. There I saw Levy, one of my bestest friends. "Lu-chan! Where have you been?"

"Levy-chan, sorry, I woke up late, again." Emphasizing the 'again'. I opened my locker and grabbed my books, putting them into my bag. i turned to face Levy but saw a blur of pink run right past me. "Huh? Was that Natsu?" Soon after I asked, I heard girls squealing and the sounds of piano from the courtyard.

"Lu-chan, put these on." Levy handed my a black cloth. _'Blindfolds?' _I thought, but still out on the blindfolds. I felt a hand in mine, leading me to the courtyard... "You can take them off now..." Levy whispered. I took them off, in front was a breathtaking sight. A stage was planted right in the middle of the courts. It was amazing. I walked up, and the crowd cleared a path for me, I gasped once again. I walked up and saw Natsu, dressed up and well, looking amazing! Gray was up there with him... **(**Blah-Natsu, _Blah-Gray_**)**

"Hi, Lucy, I want to sing something for you...

Do you remember when I said I'd always be there

Ever since we were ten, baby

When we were out on the playground playing pretend

I didn't know it back then

Now I realize you were the only one

It's never too late to show it

Grow old together, have feelings we had before

Back when we were so innocent

I pray for all your love

Girl our love is so unreal

I just wanna reach and touch you,

squeeze you,

somebody pinch me

_(I must be dreaming)_

This is something like a movie

And I don't know how it ends girl

But I fell in love with my best friend

I think I'm in love _(I think I'm in love)_

I think I'm in love _(I think I'm in love)_

I think I'm in love _(I think I'm in love)_

I fell in love with my best friend

I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)

I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)

I think I'm in love (I think I'm in love)

I fell in love with my best friend

Through all the dudes that came by

And all the nights that you'd cry

Girl, I was there right by your side

How could I tell you I loved you

When you were so happy with some other guy

Now I realize you were the only one

It's never too late to show it

Grow old together, have feelings we had before

When we were so innocent

I pray for all your love

Girl our love is so unreal

I just wanna reach and touch you,

squeeze you,

somebody pinch me

_(I must be dreaming)_

This is something like a movie

And I don't know how it ends girl

But I fell in love with my best friend

I know it sounds crazy

That you'd be my baby

Girl, you mean that much to me

And nothing compares when

We're lighter than air and

We don't wanna come back down

And I don't wanna ruin what we have

Love is so unpredictable

But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying

You'd fall in love with your best friend

I pray for all your love

Girl our love is so unreal

I just wanna reach and touch you,

squeeze you,

somebody pinch me

_(I must be dreaming)_

This is something like a movie

And I don't know how it ends girl

But I fell in love with my best friend

I pray for all your love

Girl our love is so unreal

I just wanna reach and touch you,squeeze you,

somebody pinch me

_(I must be dreaming)_

This is something like a movie

And I don't know how it ends girl

But I fell in love with my best friend

I fell in love with my best friend

I remember when I said I'd always be there

Ever since we were ten, baby" He finished, and I felt tears in my eyes. I loved him too.

"ルーシー、私はあなたを愛しています。私が知っている、私は以前あなたに言っているはずですが、私はちょうどませんでした。あなたがここにいないとき、私は本当に寂しい感じ、知っている？私はあなたに多くを逃した。

ねえ、ルーシー? あなたは私を背中好きですか? (Rūshī, watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu. Watashi ga shitte iru, watashi wa izen anata ni itte iru hazudesuga, watashi wa chōdomasendeshita. Anata ga koko ni inai toki, watashi wa hontōni sabishī kanji, shitte iru? Watashi wa anata ni ōku o nogashita. Nē, rūshī? Anata wa watashi o senaka sukidesuka?)" -Look at bottom Author's note to find out what this means.- Natsu said after taking a breath.

"N-Natsu," I walked to the stage and gave him a big hug and whispered in his ears, "Ever since we were ten, baby..." I saw a bit of red travel to his cheeks, I grabbed his shoulders and spinned him to face me. I closed my eyes, and leaned in. My lips parted a bit before reaching his. It was a sweet kiss with all of our emotions in it, wasn't forced. At first his eyes were wide open from the shock, but he closed them slowly after. As we kissed, the crowd went 'AWWWW~!'

_And that was the start of my amazing and sweet love life with my Best Friend..._

**Author's note; Hey guys! I hoped you liked it, the japanese part meant: Lucy, I love you. I know, but I should have told you before, I just couldn't. When you are not here, I feel really lonely, you know? I missed you a lot.**

**Hey, Lucy? Do you like me back?**

**See ya' next time!**


End file.
